The present invention relates to a connector device comprising a male part and a female part which engages the female part when those two parts are connected together, those two parts having respective passageways which are coaxial when they are connected together.
In one such device which has already been proposed, there is a gland nut surrounding the male part and having an externally screwthreaded sleeve portion. A gland screw has a screwthread which engages a corresponding screwthread of the gland nut. A wedge part has a forward portion which extends within the said sleeve portion and a rearward portion which abuts a portion of the gland screw, a forward portion of the wedge part and the said sleeve portion having mutually engaging wedge surfaces. The wedge part is split, so that as the gland screw is tightened relative to the gland nut, the wedge part is squeezed onto such a male part to effect a lock onto such a male part. However, such a previously proposed device lacks a satisfactory locking with such a female part when the device is in use, especially in off-shore applications in environments with very high pressures, and in which the connector device needs to withstand high torsional and lateral forces.